Misadventures of Mint
by AbsentArcher
Summary: Many things happen to Mint. A lot of things. Moving to Mayorville is when it all started. From getting stranded on an island to entering a game show, many things can happen.


It was 11:30 in the morning, and the train station was incredibly busy in Los Angeles. A girl had been rushing for her train to Mayersvil, but couldn't find it. She had her squirel mask on because she was heading to a party after the move and couldn't see well. She immediately boarded a train with someone shouting, "All aboard to Mayorville!". If only she had known.

When the girl boarded the train, it was oddly empty. The girl took her mask off and had a seat near the window. "I hope this won't take too long." the girl sighed before being blinded by a rainbow flash. "What was that?" the girl thought. A cat walked over and sat down across from her. "Hello! My name is Rover! Where are you headed?" Rover asked, "I'm heading to Mayersvil." the girl replied.

"So you are moving to Mayorville?" Rover said questionably, "Yep! Sure am!" the girl replied, "Cool, I hear they have a great mayor." Rover said. "That's nice to hear." the girl commented. "I didn't catch your name? Who are you?" Rover asked. "I'm Mint. Nice to meet you." Mint answered.

"I have never seen any humans before, except the mayor of mayorville." Rover said. "Wait, you mean that everyone is an animal?!" Mint gasped, "Yeah, pretty much. You humans are rather rare." Rover said. "Oh no, I must have gotten on the wrong train!" Mint thought.

The train began to come to a stop at the Mayorville train station. "Well, my stop isn't here yet, so I guess this is goodbye. Write me a letter someday!" Rover waved goodbye as Mint got off the train. She walked through the gate and to the exit where she was happily welcomed by four happy faces.

"WELCOME!" the four shouted. There was Peanut the squirel, Cole the rabbit, Mitzi the cat, and Isabelle. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Cole! We're gonna be best buddies!" Cole said, "Umm, hi? I'm Mint." Mint said as Cole eagerly shook her hand. "Ignore him, he is SOOOOOOOO hyper. Anyway, I'm Mitzi." Mitzi smirked. "And I'm Peanut slacker! If you need advice, come to me!" Peanut smiled.

"I'm Isabelle! I'm Mayor Charles assisstant! We're glad you decided to move here! We love having new neighbors!" Isabelle said as she shook Mint's hand. "Follow me to the office so we can register you." Isabelle said as she began to lead Mint to the Mayor's office.

"Your name is Mint right?" Isabelle asked, "Yes, why?" Mint asked. "The mayor said to give one of these mints to you." Isabelle placed one in Mint's hand. "Hehe. A mint for Mint!" Mint put it in her mouth and sucked on it. "Peanut and Blaire are the only ones in town who like those. Here we are!" Isabelle opened the door and led Mint into the office.

"Mayor! I brought Mint here to see you!" Isabelle said as the two walked in. "Thank you Isabelle. Allow me to speak with Mint privately." Charles said. "Of course mayor! Have fun you two!" Isabelle smiled as she left the office. "Have a seat, Mint." Charles said as Mint pulled out a chair and sat down.

"How did you get here?" Charles asked. Mint noticed the angry tone in Charles voice, but she didn't notice that she was suddenly getting shorter or that she had a squirel tail growing out of her butt. "Umm, I just got on the wrong train I think. I'll just leave." Mint said. "I cannot allow that." Charles said.

"Why not?" Mint worriedly asked. "You cannot let this happy town be revealed to the world. So I am turning you into one of them. I hope you understand." Charles replied. "What?! You can't be serious!" Mint cried, "I am serious. The moment you put that mint in your mouth, the changes began." Charles said.

Mint got up and tried to run, but tripped on her jeans which had slipped off her. "No!" Mint cried as her voice got higher pitched and mint green fur grew all over her. "Sorry Mint, you will be equal with the others from now on." Charles said. Mint just sobbed as she looked up at the mirror and saw herself.

Isabelle opened the door and walked into the office with three cups of coffee. "Hello Charles! I brought us some coffee to drink! Blue mountain for the mayor and Mint, and mocha for me!" Isabelle handed out the drinks and sat down at her desk. "I already signed you up at Nook's homes, so you're all set Mint!" Isabelle smiled and handed her the paperwork. "T-thanks Isabelle." Mint stuttered as she walked out of the office.

Mint looked at the adress on the paper and found her new home. "Wait, I can still write a letter to Rover!" Mint exclaimed. She darted into her home, which was a plain white house with a green roof. Mint ran to the wooden desk and sat down. She took out a piece of paper and began to write.

"Dear Rover, this town is crazy! The mayor turned me into a squirrel! I wish I stayed on the train with you. Please, get me out of here! -Mint" Mint wrote. She took it to the post office where it was mailed away. Mint walked outside of the post office and stared up at the stars, and said, "Please help me Rover. You are my last hope."


End file.
